tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Origin: Kevin's first day at T.U.F.F.
Here comes what some people wanted. Kevin's past. Let's start by going back to August 19, 2006. That day, he joined T.U.F.F.. enjoy and comment. Plot Kevin: *driving his car and singing* gotta go get some nachos. gotta go get some nachos for my party. *pulls up to store and jumps out of his car* Kevin: *opens door* Yes. Time for Dudley and I to have a party with people. *Kevin hums while lookin around* Kevin: NACHOS *grabs bag* *goes to Cashier* Cashier: *scans bag* That'll be five dollars. Kevin: ok *hands five dollars to Cashier* Cashier: Thank you. here's your receipt. Kevin: *takes receipt* No prob. *exits store*. Chameleon: *pops out of nowhere* Yes. Nanchos. *steals nachos* Kevin: *snatches nachos back* That's mine, bud. Chameleon: No. Mine. Kevin: You don't wanna mess with me. Chameleon: What, cuz you don't get girls? Kevin: *eyes turn dark red* I get girls. Chameleon: WOAH. Your eyes turned a little dark. Kevin: Yes. That's what I mean about not messin with me. Chameleon: Well um... you annoy people? Kevin: *eyes turn darker* No I don't. Chameleon: Uh oh... uuuh......you hate woman? Kevin: *eyes turn pitch black and scars appear on fur* Say one more bad guess and see what happens. Chameleon: ...uuuuuuuu......you hate metal music? Kevin: *starts flippin out* I LIKE METAL *starts punching the Chameleon* *Kevin and Chameleon engage in fight* ( 15 minutes later at the end of the fight ) Chief: *passes by the fight in his car* HOLY COW!!! Kevin: *fires his lazor* Chameleon: .....you defeat me, but I'll be back for nachos. *faints* Chief: *gets out of car* Woah. That was great. who are you? Kevin: I'm Kevin Katswell, and you? Chief: Just call me Chief, Kevin. Kevin: Ok, Chief. Chief: Anyway. Follow me in your car. You'll see why. Kevin: Ok. ( 10 minutes later ) Chief: This is why I wanted you to follow me. The Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. Shortened T.U.F.F. as the building we're seeing right now says. Kevin: Cool. *both enter T.U.F.F.* Chief: T.U.F.F. is an agency that will help if needed. Let's take a look around. Kevin: Ok, but why am I here? Chief: Oh let me explain it. You were fighting one of T.U.F.F.'s biggest enemies. His name is The Chameleon. Kevin: Well " The Chameleon" tried to steel my nachos. Chief: Ok. just get on this treadmill-like machine and start running. *machine activates* Kevin: *starts running* Chief: Keswick. What's the info on this agent, and I know his name. He's Kevin Katswell. Keswick: Kevin is a rage-filled cat. he is a metalhead, which means he listens to me-me-metal music, and he likes chi-chi-chi-chinese stuff. Chief. Nice. He is totally fit for this agency. Kevin, you can stop now. Kevin: Alright. *stops running and machine deactivates* Chief: All you need to do is... Kevin *starts training* *shoots dummies with laser gun* *punches and kicks dummie* *throws grenades at dummies* *avoids traps* *makes it through obstecles* Kevin: .....And that's how ya do it. Chief: WOAH. This is second agent that done this before. You are now an agent of T.U.F.F. Kevin: Cool. Chief: If you're wondering who the first was. It's your sister, Kitty. Kitty: Hi Kevin. Kevin: Hey Kitty. Kitty: So I heard you just became an agent. Kevin: Yep. Kitty: Cool. Chief: I'm gonna set you up with Kitty as your partner. Kevin: Ok. The Chameleon: *undisguises himself* HAHA. I've been a toaster. Kevin: It's him again. Chameleon: Once I steel T.U.F.F.'s secret weapon, I'll have my revenge on both Kevin and Kitty in no time. Kevin: Wait wait. You want revenge on my sis. Chameleon: Yes because I always get defeat by her, and I didn't know she was your sis. Kevin: Anyway. You're not getting the secret weapon. Chameleon: Oh yeah. Well I can disguise as any... Kevin: *starts beating up Chameleon* ( 30 seconds later ) Chameleon: Got defeat again by you. I'll be back, Kevin, and I swear I'll be more better than you think I will be. *leaves* Chief: A simple beatup and you win. Ha that was odd. Kevin: Yeah. Well anyway, I gotta party that my friend and I are makin. Can I go now? Chief: Sure. It's just your first day. See ya. Kitty: Bye Kevin. Keswick: Hope you ha-ha-have a great time. Kevin: Ok *leaves* And that was his first day at T.U.F.F.. Category:Fan fiction